The Alkali Pan
Description The Alkali Pan is an explorable area in The Desolation. It is notable for the large sulpuhurous lowlands in the East and Northwest that give it its name. As such, most of it can- and indeed must- be traversed in a Junundu, with the exceptions of a region in the Southwest bordered by blackstone and a system of buttes and plateaus in the Northeast linked by bridges. Exits * East: Bone Palace * North: Ruins of Morah (location) * West: Crystal Overlook * Northwest: The Ruptured Heart * Northeast: The Shattered Ravines Bounties At portals: *Bone Palace: Elemental Hunt *Crystal Overlook: Undead Hunt *Ruins of Morah: Monolith Hunt *The Ruptured Heart: Undead Hunt *The Shattered Ravines: Monolith Hunt Other: *Center: Mandragor Hunt *North of center: Margonite Battle *South of center: Margonite Battle NPCs Collectors *Fumeai Quests * General Farrund: Under New Management Creatures Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 (26) Horde of Darkness (before completing and during the Horde of Darkness quest) ** 24 (26) Margonite Executioner ** 24 (26) Margonite Cleric ** 24 (26) Margonite Seer ** 24 (26) Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 (26) Margonite Ascendant ** 24 (26) Margonite Reaper *Torment creatures ** 28 (30) Blade of Corruption ** 28 (30) Shadow of Fear ** 28 (30) Arm of Insanity ** 28 (30) Scythe of Chaos (Dervish) Elementals * 24 (26) Shambling Mesa * 24 (26) Sandstorm Crag Djinn * 24 (26) Ruby Djinn * 24 (26) Sapphire Djinn Mandragors * 22 (26) Mandragor Sand Devil * 22 (26) Mandragor Terror * 22 (26) Ravenous Mandragor Undead * 24 (26) Awakened Blademaster * 24 (26) Awakened Gray Giant * 24 (26) Awakened Acolyte * 24 (26) Awakened Defiler * 24 (26) Awakened Thought Leech * 24 (26) Carven Effigy * 24 (26) Awakened Cavalier * 24 (26) Awakened Dune Carver Monoliths * 1 (22) Solitary Colossus (before completing the Horde of Darkness quest) * 22 (26) Graven Monolith Wurms * 28 (30) Desert Wurm Animals * 5 Hyena Bosses * 26 (30) Vah the Crafty (Spike Trap) (Mandragor) * 28 (30) Amiresh the Pious (Divert Hexes) (Undead) * 28 (30) Shelkeh the Hungry (Hex Eater Vortex) (Undead) * 28 (30) Churkeh the Defiant ("It's just a flesh wound.") (Undead) others * 24 (30) Commander Yamji (Quicksand) (Undead)1 * 24 (30) Commander Giturh (Undead)1 * 24 (30) Commander Lohgor (Signet of Suffering) (Undead)1 * 24 (30) Commander Mosek (Soldier's Fury) (Undead)1 1 Only available during the quest Under New Management, and will switch to friendly status if their health is taken down to approximately 20% (and thus their skill is non-capturable) Notes * Vanquisher Title: 281-308 foes. Varies if the following quest is active: Under New Management. * With a well placed Junundu Smash, the pillar next to the collector Fumeai can be knocked down for a more direct access to him from the Ruins of Morah Category:The Desolation Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Monolith Hunt Category:Offers Mandragor Hunt Category:Offers Margonite Battle Category:Offers Undead Hunt * The Alkali Pan makes up ~3.1% of the map for purposes of the Elonian Cartographer Title. * The large Awakened party with Shelkeh the Hungry (down at the bottom near the Dynastic Tombs) is far and away the greatest challenge. Consider leaving from the Ruins of Morah and doing that early, saving yourself from a frustrating end if you find you can't beat it.